Several present HVAC systems in Vehicles require rotary to linear motion air controller for controlling the temperature door thereof. Previous temperature controls have consisted of motor operated or purely linear drive mechanisms for driving the temperature door.
There have been known devices for translating rotary motion into linear motion for use in a vehicle valve control or ventilator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,386 issued Mar. 31, 1987 in the name of Hayakawa et al. discloses an adjusting mechanism for an air conditioner. The patent discloses a mechanism which uses a cable whose linear movement rotates a cam to move the side ventilator adjusting the direction of wind. In this case, drive motion is linear to rotary to linear to operate the ventilator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,938 issued Aug. 13, 1968 in the name of Teruhiko Matsui discloses a valve actuating device which utilizes a manually actuated cylindrically shaped member having guide slots formed on its periphery. An internally threaded member extends through the guide slots and is prevented from rotating by guide portions located in the housing. The rotational movement of the threaded member will cause the cylindrically shaped member to rotate and move vertically linear. A valve is connected to the cylindrically shaped member by a valve stem.